Choice
by DaisyBell2
Summary: In a world where everything must be chose, Nessie Cullen finds herself fighting destiny and family when she chooses the one thing she isn't allowed to have, forcing her to make the ultimate decision; family or love? For "1 Pic is Worth 1000 Words" contes


****************************************************

**Okay, so I wrote this story for "One Picture is Worth a Thousand Words" Contest in which I have to write a story based off a picture I was provided. (The Link for the picture is on my profile if you want to see it!)**

**I hope you enjoy because this is my first Alec/Nessie fic. And I know the title is corny but I couldn't think of anything else!**

****

**"A picture is worth a thousand words"  
Title: Choices  
Summary: In a world where everything must be chosen, Nessie Cullen finds herself fighting destiny and family when she chooses the one thing she isn't allowed to have.  
Author(s): DaisyBell2 (previously DaniCullen426)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Breaking Dawn, Alec, Nessie, or any of the characters that come from the awesome mind of stephenie meyer**

**A/N: The :) indicate the end of a chapter**

**

* * *

**

(Prologue)

Choices

Life is full of choices; what to wear, what to eat, which way to turn, whom to love. This is my dilemma, one that must be given an answer. The choice to love is a difficult thing, choosing whom to love is an even worse choice to decide. My choice is this; Love thy family or love thy mate. Family will be by your side through thick and thin, listening to your erratic stories, holding you tight when you hurt, sharing in your happiness. Family is forever. But like everything else, family is not perfect. They feel disappointment in your failure, disobedience in your rebellion, and discontent when making the wrong choice. Many things are imperfect, hell, _everything _is imperfect, with one exception-love. "Love is not about finding the perfect person, but seeing an imperfect person perfectly." Some may call him a demon, a murderer, a monster, but I call him soulmate. I've learned to look past his discrepancies, to forgive the undoable. I've learned that I am in control of my life, that destiny is nothing more then a word, for if it were real, I would not be here right now, I would not be in the arms of my love, nine pairs of disappointed, angry, hurt eyes staring down at me. Life is what you choose, and I've made my choice; I choose love.

:)

It was an ordinary morning; The gentle rays of the early morning sun shone though my naked window. My numb hand, blood pulsing though the veins, bringing it to life, the unseen needles menacingly stabbing each point, carefully rubbed my sensitive eyes, adjusting them to the East sun.

My bare feet swung off the bed top, flailing in the refreshing morning air, escorted in by the aperture in the unreflective glass.

My stark feet cringed against the cool floor, sending shivers up my spine. I pushed myself off the bed, knowing what this day would bring. Anticipation displaced my grogginess, adding a quicken step in my every motion.

I lightly skipped to my pearly dresser, gently pulling at the golden knobs, taking a white sundress, a green floral design decorating the body, a forest ribbon tied under the bust, replaced the sky nightgown that floated gently to the floor.

My naked feet carried me down to the kitchen, the smell of crackling bacon and simmering eggs filling my hungry lungs. As I had aged, my diet had changed. I preferred human food as opposed to blood, though I would have cravings from time to time.

My father sat at the table, his golden eyes fixed on his wife. My mother stood at the stove, thoughtlessly grabbing and sprinkling favorable ingredients over her concoction.

"Good morning Nessie." My mother's chimerical voice traveled over her shoulder as I took my place on my father's right, a bare plate staring up at me, asking to be used. My mother answered its pleas as the familiar spatula skimmed the glass, laying down two slices of bacon, one sunny-side egg, perfected after many years trial and error, and a lone piece of wheat bread, toasted to a golden brown.

"Thank you." My voice slowly returned after a night of silence. I picked up the patient fork, making use of it. My mother took her seat across from me, her hand intertwining with my father's.

Breakfast was filled with the familiar sounds of waking nature, birds saluting their friends and family, the ice waters rolling down the stream, a friendly invitation for an afternoon visit. My father's clothed foot mindlessly tapped against the cold tile, the blow of the hard floor cushioned by the thick cotton, a soft sweeping sound arising from the underbelly of the squared kitchen table. The silence in the house was a comfortable greeting to a great day ahead of us, or for me anyways.

"Are you excited for your birthday?" My father questioned, a smile, mixed with wonder and pain, wide on his lips.

Today was my, official, seventeenth birthday. I had the appearance of a teen for some time now, but today it was official. It was strange that I was the same age as my father (though he was technically a hundred and twenty-one years older then me.)

"Of course. Though I am afraid of what Aunt Alice has planned." My parents chuckled.

"You sound just like your mother." My father laughed, recalling my mother's stubborn nature when Aunt Alice had thrown my mother her eighteenth birthday party. My mother added, "At least we don't have to worry about her being attacked."

After I had finished breakfast, we raced towards Cullen Manor. The huge, pristine mansion was endowed in sparkling lights, lining every doorway, windowpane, and gutter there was. I shook my head as I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what could possibly lay within.

Each year Aunt Alice threw me a huge, extravagant, party. Up until I was ten they had all been themed, but now, as I got older, the parties were more subtle (for Aunt Alice.) I entered the house to find purple and green streamers twisting from every bannister. Matching confetti littered the wooden floors as balloons of the same colors occupied every corner, nook, and cranny.

A two layered cake, the green fondant decorated with purple circles, a purple frosting bow drawn around the bottom layer with a flower border edging the second floor of the cake. A shimmering purple heart sat atop of the cake, the words "Happy Birthday Nessie!" scrawled in green frosting.

Aunt Alice had threatened my young life if I did not attend in a green or purple dress.

A flash snapped and Aunt Alice appeared, engulfing me in one of Uncle Emmett's infamous bone-crushing hugs.

"Can't breath Aunt Alice!" Aunt Alice laughed and released me, allowing my lungs to fill with oxygen once more.

"How do you like it?" She bounced in place. I chuckled.

"I love Aunt Alice! Thank you." Her face lit up and she danced off to Uncle Jasper's side.

The guests; the Cullen Family, the Wolf Pack, the Deneli's, and some other family friends, each greeted me, wishing me a happy birthday. Music blared through the stereo system as most people danced in the cleared living room. The cake had been cut, and devoured by the pack. "Happy Birthday" had been sung and gifts distributed. The gifts varied in almost every subject; books, clothes, jewelry, the usual gifts everyone got.

I had wandered to the third floor, lingering in my father's old bedroom, which now served at a "Family Photo Room" as Aunt Alice dubbed it. The once navy walls were hidden by frame after frame, each holding a special or even ordinary memory. The shelves that had once housed my father's immense music and literature collection now held countless photo albums and scrapbooks. Living forever comes with a lot of memories.

I chuckled at the photo of my mother and Uncle Emmett. A large boulder sat between them, their elbows resting upon it. My mother's eyes were a bright crimson, looking upward at whomever was taking the photo. Uncle Emmett, on the other hand, had his eyes shut tight in concentration as he attempted to beat my mother in an arm wrestling match.

"You mom looked up at us and said, 'Aw, look how hard he's trying! Isn't he cute guys?'" I turned to see a very dashing Jake leaning against the doorframe, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Yeah, I remember Aunt Rose telling me that." I chuckled at the memory. Jake pushed himself away from the door and strode, in only three steps, across the room, locking his arms around my waist and pulling me close to his warm body.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" Jake whispered into my hair.

"Oh of course." Jake smiled.

"I have something for you."

"Jake, you didn't have to get me anything." He rolled his eyes and pulled something from behind his back and held up into the light.

In his hand dangled a silver bracelet, seven charms shimmering in the sun.

"Jake, it's beautiful." Jake got that goofy grin on his face as he clasped the bracelet around my wrist.

"Each charm has a meaning; the single arrow means protection, the butterfly symbolizes everlasting life, the crossed arrows mean friendship, the thunderbird represents ultimate happiness, the half circle looking one is a rattle-snake jaw, which means strength, the one that looks like a wheel, its called a hogan, it means permanent home." I spun the bracelet across my skin, examine each charm.

"Jake, what's this one mean?" I held up a charm molded to the form of a beautiful flower. This charm was definitely my favorite.

"That's a cactus flower." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Nessie, I know we've been best friends since you were born. We've played together, I've protected you, we tell each other everything. Which is why I need to tell you this." I could feel his hand shake. My brows furrowed in confusion. "Nessie, the cactus flower is the symbol of-" A loud crash interrupted his speech. We looked at each other before racing down the stairs. I was almost at the last step when my body froze.

Standing in the open doorway was four faces I wished to never see again.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" My father demanded, a protective arm slipping around my mother's waist.

"We just came by for a little visit. A slice of cake." An evil smirk crossed her young features.

I looked with horror at the four beings; A man, similar to Uncle Emmett's height and stature, stood in the far back. To his right was a slender man, with dark hair and burning eyes. The girl, Jane, stood front and center of the group, her pale brown hair swept back into a perfect bun, fire burning in her crimson eyes. Next to her was a boy, with characteristics matched perfectly with the girl on his left. He was tall, slightly shorter then my father, and lean, standing upright with perfect posture, his arms crossed over his chest in boredom. His face was sculpted, a defined chin with angled cheek bones. To call him handsome would be an insult.

"Get to the point Jane." My father demanded.

Jane sighed, rolling her eyes, creating the foyer into a dramatic stage.

"We were sent to check on little miss hybrid over there." Jane nodded towards me.

It was then when his blood-stained eyes met mine. I took in a deep breath as fear shook my body to it's core. Jake came behind me, placing a protective arm around my waist. For a moment, it looked like the boy's eyes narrowed, but if it did indeed happen, it was too quick to be sure.

"You take one step towards my daughter, Jane, I swear it will be your last." My mother threatened in such a voice I even shifted uncomfortably at its ferocity. My father placed a relaxing hand on my mother's arm, hoping to keep her from doing anything irrational.

"There's not much I can do since you have your shield, now can I?" Jane sneered, her ruby lips snarled.

"Aro is curious as to Renesmee's growth, in age and ability. As you are well aware Aro is much interested in this rarity that is your daughter." Before I processed my next action, I allowed a growl to escape my lips, earning me several different glares from my friends and family, as well as surprised glares from the Volturi guards.

"Looks like the little princess has some backbone to her." The boy commented. I sent him the nastiest glare I could, one which he returned, with an accompanying pompous smirk.

"Now Alec, we're not here to cause any trouble." Jane cooed in a sicking sweet voice. Alec curtly nodded, fixing his posture into a nonchalant statue.

"Get to the point and leave." My father command. Jane took an unnecessary breath.

"Aro wishes to leave Reneesmee temporarily under the watch of Alec. He means no harm, he is just curious. Alec will stay for a short period of time and will report back to Volterra when the set date arrived."

"And what makes you think we'll actually let him stay?" Uncle Emmett boomed, nothing but anger in his golden eyes.

"Well, there _will _be consequences if you do not comply. This can be a peaceful transaction if you so choose." My gaze wandered throughout the room, my eyes landing on each family member and friend that I loved.

I saw my mother shake loose from my father's grip, stepping forward, ready with a response.

"We'll comply!" I shouted, beating out my mother. I knew my mom was looking for a fight, one that I did not want fought. "As long as no one gets hurt and _Alec_," my lips snarled over each letter as I pronounced his name, my eyes once again casting daggers in his direction, "observes only."

A sadistic smile lit Jane's innocent-to-the-eye face.

"Very well. Alec is set to return January 10." With that, Jane turned on her heel, the two large men flanking behind her, Alec smugly standing in the doorway.

My mind whirled around the date; January 10. That was four months from now!

"Hello Cullens." Alec smirked. I wanted nothing more to just raise my hand and slap that grin clean off his face.

"Four months, wonderful!" I sighed, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Alec laughed. "Let the fun begin, Princess."

:)

I tried my best to ignore my erratic babysitter, but that was hard to do seeing as he was following my every footstep, literally! He watched where my feet landed and proceeded to step in the same place. I confronted him about it several times, but each time he would give a shrug of his shoulders, a complacent smirk, and say,

"Just doing my job, Princess." In a low, contemptuous tone.

I wasn't the only one agitated by his presence; My aunts and uncles sent him hateful glares whenever he crossed their paths, my parents, especially my father, kept a wary eye on him at all times, which meant they too were watching my every movement. Grandpa and Grandma were more at ease about the situation, grateful that the scene had not escalated to violence and appraised my maturity and bravery to make the decision I did. Jacob was the worst of all; Most of my days were spent alone with Jake, hunting, playing, and going for walks along La Push beach. Now our comfortable twosome had become an forced threesome. Jake did not appreciate Alec breathing down my throat (not that I did), and often growled if Alec's proximity was too close for Jacob's comfort.

Days were becoming unbearable as simple tasks were becoming chores as Alec examined, questioned, and mocked my every step. I wanted to punch him square in that chiseled jaw.

Today was no different; I was currently standing in the kitchen, fixing a fruit salad, with Alec flanking my right.

"I don't get it." He complained.

"Get what?" I snapped.

"Why would you bothering eating this," He motioned with disgust towards the finely chopped bananas, apples, and watermelon, "why not just stick to our diet?"

"Because I don't feel like killing innocent people and sucking the life from them." I sneered. Alec let out an exasperated sigh, pushing himself past me and hoisting himself onto the countertop.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant. I just meant blood in general. Last time I was here you seemed to enjoy the taste of Bambi." I stabbed the knife into the cutting board, standing it erect.

"Can you _please_ leave me alone?" I yelled, sending him my harshest glare.

"Sorry Princess, I'm just doing my job." He winked.

"Is your job to be super annoying?" I laid the sarcasm on thick. He laughed.

"And here I was thinking you were mature. You sound like every other whiny teenager." I had enough. I stalked out of the kitchen, my appetite completely gone, and ran off into the woods, in desperate need of _some_ tranquility.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, hours passing as quickly as the forest trees, finally coming to rest on the grey sand shores of a sparkling black watered lake, the surface a reflective mirror of the surreal surroundings. The live pines were set ablaze by the golden sunset disappearing behind the horizon.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the calming scene, but of course, it couldn't last.

"Well, that was fun." Alec strode behind me, taking seat on a nearby boulder, his alabaster skin glistening in the evening sun. It was a stunning sight, capturing my attention away from the mosaic scene that amazed me a moment ago.

"See something you like?" Alec complacently questioned, that sickening grin crossing his lips.

"Actually, I'm staring at the most annoying thing I've ever laid my eyes upon." I mused. "Though it is quite funny to see you sparkling like a little fairy in the sunlight." I graciously returned the grin. In a swift motion, Alec rose from the boulder, landing a foot in front of me, the proximity of our two bodies almost touching.

I expected a smart comeback, but nothing escaped his upturned lips. Instead, his hand raised, the pale complexion sending off a glistening glare. The ice fingers trailed down my cheek, stirring a reaction within me that I did not expect. I found myself leaning into his touch, thoroughly enjoying his touch.

"Well, you look absolutely beautiful in the sunlight." His voice was so low it would have been inaudible to a human's ear.

"Alec," I breathed, "what are you doing?" My eyes fluttered close as he continued to caress my cheek.

"I'm not too sure, but I know I like it." My heart fluttered at his words. But of course, Alec being Alec, had to ruin the moment. "And by the looks of it Princess, so are you." My eyes snapped open, fury burning within. I quickly pulled away from his touch, striding down the lake shores, putting as much distance as I could between us.

"Renesmee." He called out. My feet halted at the usage of my name. He never once addressed me by my real name. He seemed to come to a liking of the pet name "Princess." It's all he had called me for the past month.

Before I could respond, Alec was standing in front of me, a concerned look staining his carefree features.

"I'm sorry." I opened my mouth to respond with a quick quip but instantly paused when the words he spoke sunk in. He was sorry.

"Wait, what?" I asked befuddled.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior over the past month. I have not treated you the way you deserve to be treated. You may not believe me, but I truly am sorry." His voice was soft, honest.

"Why, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I don't want you to think of me as the annoying babysitter who torments you with every step you take." His crimson eyes burned into mine.

"How do you want me think of you?" My voice was barely a whisper, my heart anxious for an answer.

My mind paused; _Nessie, what are you doing? _I was unsure. What _was_ I doing? Here I was, with the boy who teased my every move, pushed my every button, got on my every nerve. He was a threat to me and my family. Yet, my thumping heart would not be silenced.

"I don't want you to see me as the bad guy. The guy who can ruin your life, steal your family, and take everything from you." I opened my mouth to respond when the shrill ring of my cellphone split though the twilight air.

Sighing in frustration, I dug my phone from my pocket and flipped open my cellphone.

"Hello?" I huffed. Alec had taken several steps away, his back to me, watching the gentle lake waves.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Where are you?" My mother's worried tone rang through my ear.

"I went for a run. Sorry. I'll come home now. But its going to take me a while. I think I'm in Canada."

"Canada!" My mom shrieked. "Why are you in Canada?"

"Mom," my eyes wandered to the motionless Alec, "can we talk about this later." I could almost see my mother pursing her lips as she took in my words.

"Okay," she sighed, "just hurry home." I promised her I would return as quickly as I could before returning my phone to its original resting place.

Alec looked peaceful in the shadow of the day, his erect body staring over the icy waters, wishing now I had my father's ability to read minds.

I was about to speak when Alec beat me to the punch.

"I suppose we should be going now?" I nodded, not realizing he couldn't see me with his back turned. "Well, the way you run it will take us several hours until we return to Forks."

"Hey!" I protested, defending my honor. "It's not my fault, entirely." I whispered the last word. "That's just the way I am." Alec chuckled, turning to face me.

"May I offer a suggestion?" I raised my eyebrows at him, uncomfortable as the cocky smirk once again graced his lips. He opened his arms out, forming a cradle.

"Alec," I backed away, already having an idea as to what he was suggesting, "what are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Princess. I can run faster then you and it would be a lot quicker this way." I eyed him warily, knowing every word he said was true yet not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being correct. What could I say, I got my mother's stubborn genes.

"I think I'll run myself." I all but sneered, pushing my way past him. Alec placed a hand on my arm, stopping me.

"Too bad, Princess." Before I had time to question his words, I was scooped up in his arms, trees whizzing past us in a blur.

I began screaming and flailing, demanding Alec to put me down this second, though he never did. This was the scene my family was greeted with when we returned to Forks; a flustered, annoyed, screaming, kicking, me and a smug Alec.

When he stepped onto the back porch, he dropped me, not placed me gently on my feet, full on dropped me onto my butt.

"Not the bad guy my ass." I mumbled as I stood, causing Alec to laugh and my family, especially Jacob, to give us a questioning glare.

The evening pasted normally, normally being Uncle Emmett challenging anyone who would accept his offer to play his new game of "Vampire Ninjas." What could I say, I had a weird family, but I loved them all the same. The only difference tonight was Alec. Instead of the sarcastic comments and eye rolls, Alec intently watched me from across the room, his usually upright lips a hard line. I tried to ignore him, as I usually did, but the look in his eyes, I couldn't keep myself from staring. There was something in his bloodstained eyes, an emotion, a thought, for the life of me I couldn't figure out.

The moon was high above the treetops when we parted ways with the family, my father, mother, and myself returning to our sanctuary. Alec had decided to go hunting tonight, so it would be a quiet night with just the three of us.

I turned to enter my room when a cold hand on my shoulder stopped me. I smiled at my father, placing a hand on his arm.

My father and I usually communicated through our powers. It was our special connection. What could I say, I was my daddy's little girl.

(_Nessie is Italics_ and _**Edward is Bold/Italics!**_)

_Is everything okay, daddy?_

_**Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you about Alec. **_I sighed, taking a seat on my bedside, my father besides me. **_Nessie, please remember he is part of the Volturi. It's not wise to play with fire._**

_What do you mean?_

_**Nessie, I didn't miss the stares you two were giving each other tonight and I saw his thoughts of what happened at the lake today. **_I swallowed hard. I loved my father, but sometimes his powers could be a nuisance.

_Dad, nothing happened._

_**Not yet. Nessie, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I know the look that he is giving you. It was the same look I gave your mother when we first met.**_

_The, "I'm going to kill you" look. _I teased, flashing memories of the stories my mother told me of when my parents first met. My father chuckled.

**_No, not _****_that__ look. I mean the intrigue, the desire to know more, on both of your parts. I know where it will lead._**

_Dad, I __am not__ in love with Alec. How could I love __him__? _A smiled briefly flashed my father's worried features.

**_I'm not saying you will. But I am warning you to be careful. Desire for anything will always lead to something more. Whether love or something else. I just want you to be careful Nessie. He only has three more months here. _**With that, my father stood, exiting the room, softly closing my door behind him, leaving me confused about everything.

:)

"Stop doing that!" Alec paused, looking up at me with his crimson eyes.

"It's fun." He argued like a spoiled child.

"It is absolutely annoying! Just stop already!" I yelled, throwing my book down into the dirt.

I had been trying to read _Sherlock Holmes _but because of a certain vampire, that was impossible. Alec had found pleasure in throwing pebbles at a nearby tree, bouncing the rocks off the bark so that they would hit me.

He chuckled before dropping the rest of his ammunition. I let of a relieved sigh before retrieving it once more.

As I read, I couldn't help but notice how quiet it had become. I lowered my book, scourging the green sea for a trace of Alec, to find none.

If this were anyone else, I would have happily returned to the enthralling thrills of Holmes and Watson, but because it was Alec, I knew something was up. I placed the book besides me and stood, turning in circles, searching for a clue of his whereabouts. "Alec?" I called out into the forest hesitantly. "Alec?" I took a cautious step forward, my eyes bolting to any movement in the green abyss. I allowed my feet to carry me through the dark woods until I came to a small clearing where the sun shone through missing spaces in the crowded canopy. The birds were chipping in such a manner that seemed to be a melody that they composed for this precise moment. A tiny stream wove around bushes with pink and white flowers and small trees trying to grow as big as the others around them. The shallow water, which trickled over the diverse rocks that attempted to block its path, creating a symphony that could sooth even the harshest soul.

"It's beautiful." Was all I could say, but beautiful was a huge understatement. It looked like God himself came down from heaven to create a place he could gaze upon and admire his work.

"I found it a few days ago. I had a feeling you would like it." Alec appeared behind me, a gentle smirk gracing his lips. He walked over to the stream where a large boulder sat, overlooking the water's edge. He patted a bare space next to him, ordering me to come, though I would have went willingly. I walked over to the large rock, questioning his intentions, and mine. He offered his hand out to me as my bare feet scraped the boulder's rugged side, pulling me next to him, so close I could feel the coolness of his body radiating onto me.

On top of the boulder sat a blue plaid blanket, a wicker basket situated in the middle of the rock, a silver stained tea set was situated next to the basket, the set looking rustic yet historic.

"Alec," I pronounced his name slowly, "what is all of this?"

A soft smile, not his usual contemptuous smirk, graced his lips. "Me apologizing for ruining your lunch yesterday." I couldn't fight back the smile that spread across my face.

Alec reached into the basket, pulling out a Tupperware bowl filled with a medley of fruits. I stifled back a laugh as he continued to pull other various foods from the basket.

"Thank you." I spoke quietly as he handed me the bowl of fruit and a silver cast fork. He reached for the tea set and poured a cup of steaming tea from the large, upright pot, carefully handing me the small, stout teacup so that the scorching tea would not spill onto me.

I positioned myself so that my back was leaning against his, awarding myself with the beautiful view of the stream. Of all my times hunting I had never come across this place.

As I popped a grape into my mouth, swallowing it with a sip of the herbal tea, I questioned Alec on his discovery of this Eden.

"I found it hunting last night." My nose scrunched up in ponder.

"How come I've never found it?" I huffed, receiving a soft chuckle from Alec.

"Probably because this is further out then your normal hunting area. We're on the border of Alaska. You're family, I've noticed, tends to hunt closer to Canada." I nodded at the information. I continued to eat in silence, yes, silence. I don't know what Alec was doing, but I was too busy enjoying my lunch to utter a word.

"So, Princess, I have a question for you." _Nothing lasts forever, _I thought with a saddened sigh.

"Yes?"

"What's the deal with you and the mutt?" At this I threw my bowl and fork onto the hard makeshift table.

"Excuse me, but that _mutt _is my best friend!" I spoke with venom.

"It doesn't look that way." I could hear the suggestive, smug tone rising in his throat.

"Well it is." I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"So I take it your not in love with him?" I spun, only receiving a view of his back.

"Why would you think I'm in love with him?" I demanded.

"Because he's in love with you." Alec stated simply, as if describing the color of the sky.

I opened my mouth to respond, but not a word would escape. I shook my head, attempting to clear the cloudy haze that was overshadowing my brain. I could see Alec's back vibrate as he silently laughed at my befuddlement.

"What? No, he is not in love with me, he can't be, he's my best friend, it, he, no." My words spewed out in an incomprehensible sentence, only increasing Alec's hysterics.

I took a deep breath, bring myself to sense. "He is not in love with me." I spoke with as much grit as I could muster. Alec turned before I could blink, snatching my left wrist into his grasp.

"I beg to differ." Alec twirled the bracelet around my wrist, until resting on the cactus flower. Alec held it up, making sure I saw it. "You see this, this is a cactus flower. I've studied symbols in every culture and I can assure you that to the Native Americans, this flower," he dangled the charm, "symbolizes love." I blinked, finding it the only thing my body is capable of.

"You're wrong." I finally whispered after several minutes of silence, pulling my wrist free from his clutches, and settling in my original position, grateful to have my back to Alec.

"You should ask him." Alec replied, a slight sneer in his tone.

I didn't bother to respond, I kept my gaze on the relaxing, flowing waters of the gentle stream.

"Can I ask you another question?" Alec's voice was low and hesitant, yet his usual jovial tone was still present.

"What?" I snapped.

"More tea?" He apathetically help the teapot by its handle with one finger. I sighed in frustration.

"Fine." I held my cup out, mimicking his stature.

:)

When we arrived home from our day out, Alec returned the "borrowed without permission" tea set, basket, and blanket (which was apparently cut from a roll of Aunt Alice's fabric.) As Alec got an earful from Aunt Alice, I wandered around the house, searching for Jake.

I found him in the photo room admiring a scrapbook labeled "Nessie and Jake" in my mother's messy scrawl. He had an easy smile on his face as his large hands handled each page with care.

I lightly rapped on the door, alerting Jake of my presence. Jake's big, brown eyes wandered from the pages filled with memories to meet mine.

"Hey, Nessie. Where did you run off to today?" He jumped up from the floor and engulfed me in his warm embrace.

"Uh, I was reading out in the forest, with the world's best babysitter in toe." I joked, though my laughter wasn't light. This caught Jake's notice.

"Nessie, what's wrong? What did he do now?" Jacob demanded, his rugged hands balling into fists.

"No, he didn't do anything." _Per say. _My mind sarcastically quipped.

"Nessie," His rough hands gently cradled my face, "what's wrong."

I took a deep breath. "Jake, what does the cactus flower represent?" I all but whispered, finding my courage had vanished.

Jake took a deep breath. "Nessie, the cactus flower represents love." I took in a sharp breath. "I love you, as a best friend, and more. You are everything to me. I can't even accurately describe how I feel about you. It's like nothing else matters and that the only thing holding me to this earth is you. You defy gravity. You defy _everything. _Even if everything around me is falling apart, as long as your besides me, I know everything will be okay." I could feel the tears trickling in my eyes.

My best friend had professed his love for me and I could say nothing in return. I understood the intensity in his words, as if I was the only thing that kept him going. Shouldn't I have the same feelings? Shouldn't this feel right? It didn't. It felt awkward and wrong.

"Please say something." Jacob pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. It didn't escape my notice that Jacob began leaning in, expecting something I wasn't going to give.

"Jake, please stop." My words forced him back, his shoulders hunched, back upright, not expecting this outcome. He looked down at me with pained eyes.

"Jake. I love you, I do, but my love for you is the love of a best friend. The love a sister has for her brother. Jake, I'm really sorry," Jake released his hold on me, taking some steps back, " I really am." Jake shook his head.

"Don't do that to me, Nessie. Just don't." He turned away from me, watching out the window. The tears fell down my cheeks, not a single sound emanating from the room. I didn't know what to do, what to say, so I turned for the door.

"Just tell me this." My hand paused on the knob. I glanced at Jacob over my shoulder, his back was still to me. "Does it have anything to do with _him_." I took a deep breath. Did it? I had been asking myself the same question.

"I don't know." Was all I could muster before I exited the room, descending the stairs as the tears effortlessly fell. I rushed passed my family, who undoubtably heard the entire conversation, and ran into the forest, wanting to put everything behind me.

I don't know how far or how long I ran, but when my lungs burned, screaming in desperation for air, I stopped, letting myself fall onto the sodden, forest ground. I pulled my knees into my chest, resting my head on my kneecaps, and released all the tears and sobs I tried to keep tame in the presence of my family.

It was here I sat, watching the sun dip below the horizon, the full cast moon shining brightly over head. The tears had ceased yet their trails burned on my cheeks. I glanced up through glazed eyes towards the moon, a strange blue hue tinting reflecting off pristine body.

"It only happens once a year, when there are two full moons in the same month." I swiveled in the dirt, turning towards the voice.

Alec stood in the moonlight, his eyes transfixed on the moon overhead.

"What are you talking about? I sniffled.

"The moon, the blueish tint it gets, it's from an excess amount of atmospheric dust that gathers on the moon's surface. It only happens once a year, if that. Hence the term, 'Once in a blue moon.'" I released a ragged breath, allowing my eyes to look upon the phenomenon.

"It represent sadness and loneliness." I rolled my eyes.

"Does _everything _have a symbolic meaning?" I questioned sarcastically. Alec smirked and took a seat besides me.

"Just about."

I laughed. "Okay then, what does a purple elephant mean?" His eyes sparkled at my mockery.

"Well, the color purple tends to represent royalty and an elephant is usually a symbol of power and grace." I nudged him in the side with my elbow.

"Smart ass." I muttered under my breath.

We continued to sit there, just staring up at the rare blue moon, his cool thumb running circles on the back side of my hand.

"Nessie?" Alec's low voice shattered the nighttime silence.

"Yeah?"

"When Jacob asked you if you having no feelings for him had anything to do with me, you didn't answer no." I kept my eyes focused on my moon, not chancing a glance at Alec.

"And?" I answered as nonchalantly as I possibly could.

"Why didn't you say no?" I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. "It should have been an easy answer, shouldn't of it?" He continued on. In the moonlight I could see the shadow of a smirk on his alabaster face.

"Alec," I sighed, "do we have to do this now?" I pleaded, hoping he would back down. Of course, I was never one for luck.

"Yes." I pulled my hand from his and wrapped my arms under my knees, resting my chin a top them.

"Why?" My voice was so low my whine would have been missed by a human.

"I want to know." I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously you want to know, otherwise you wouldn't have asked, but _why _do you want to know?" I sarcastically quipped.

There was a long pause, the only sounds were a hooting owl and singing crickets. I could have pushed for an answer, but I decided to give him his time to think.

It gave me time to think as well; Did I have feelings for Alec? What would I say if he were to say he had feelings for me? Would he have feelings for me? What would happen to us if he did?

Before I had time to form any answers, Alec voice echoed through the forest.

"Because I want you to say yes." His voice was so quiet I wasn't sure if I had heard it right.

"What?" I asked in complete shock.

Alec took a deep, unnecessary breath, "When Jacob asked you if you had feelings for me, I wanted you to say yes."

"Why, why did you want that?" My words came out sputtered. I knew the question was idiotic, but I needed to hear him say it.

"Because, I have feelings for you." He stated simply.

"You, what?" I all but screamed. I didn't mean to, but I hadn't been expecting him to come right out and say he had feelings for me.

"Nessie," His cool hands cupped my cheeks, "trust me, it's as much as a shock for me as it is you. Do you think I want this to happen?" I was slightly offended at his choice of words but my body was still paralyzed from the initial shock.

"I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way I fell for you. I fell for your humor, your strength, how you don't take anything from anyone, your bravery when you stood up to Jane, you heart, how you care so deeply for your family and friends, your beauty," He brushed a bronze curl behind my ear, the back of his fingers tracing circles on my cheekbone, "I didn't intend for this to happen, I never even considered this a possibly when I agreed to this job, but that's because I didn't anticipate what an amazing person you would be. To be completely honest, I expected a little brat who got everything she wanted, but you proved me wrong. You're independent and stubborn and can drive a person insane, but all of that just makes you so much better."

Before I understood what was happening, Alec leaned in, angling his head slightly. For some reason, I found myself being pulled toward him, a magnetic force attracting us to one another. His nose gently rubbed against mine as my eyes fluttered close in ecstasy. His cool lips brushed over my jaw bone, leaving a blazing trail. My breath hitched, my heart rate excelled as his lips finally met mine, a tender waltz that danced to the slow tempo but soon found speed as desperation took over, the overwhelming desire that had been burning inside us finally released. My hands wove around his neck, my fingers toying with the hairs that brushed along his neck. One of his hands still cupped my face while the other held a tight grip on my waist.

In the back of my mind my common sense was screaming bloody murder, telling me how wrong this was, that I was conspiring with the enemy. But how could something so wrong _feel _so right? If this was wrong, it would feel wrong, and this felt perfect, like it was supposed to happen.

I slowly retreated from the kiss, taking in a breath of the cool night's air. Alec rested his forehead on mine, both of our eyes closed.

"So what now, Princess?"

:)

That was a very good question. What were we suppose to do now? Telling my family was out of the question, I could only imagine their responses. And Jake, after everything that just happened, there was_no _way this news would go over well with him.

"I think we should keep this to ourselves." I spoke slowly, allowing to words to sink in, not just for Alec, but for me as well. Alec nodded in agreement.

"That would probably be best." His voice was low but his eyes continued to beam bright.

"And I swear to God Alec, if this is some joke," I poked his chest, not putting it past him to try something like this, "you will pay." I sneered. Alec chucked and took hold of my jabbing finger, bringing to to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the tip.

"I won't deny that." He laughed. "But I can _promise _you, every word I said was the absolute truth." I sent him a soft smile before he pulled me onto his lap, our gazes locked on the beautiful blue moon.

- - - - - - - :D - - - - - -

It had been two month since that fateful night in the forest.

Of course, I _should_ be rambling on non-stop about how caring and sweet my boyfriend is, all the romantic things he does for me, all the gushy things we do and say. That would be the _normal _thing to do_,_but alas, I am anything but normal.

The past months have been completely frustrating; Alec and I had to keep up the appearance of bickering constantly, annoying one another to no end, and always at each other's throats, which, when having to act like that to someone whom you care deeply about, it puts a strain on yourself and your relationship. I wouldn't go as far to say we were having problems, when we were alone, everything was blissful, but when in the presence of others, we had to "loath" each other.

Another problem was my father. Censuring thoughts, especially daydreams, is _extremely _difficult. My parents always spoke of how they constantly thought of each other all the time. Of course, being a skeptic teenager, I rolled my eyes at the gooey eyes they gave each other when they looked at one another from across the room. Now I knew what they meant. Little things, things I wouldn't even consider as a catalyst, would set me off into a Nicholas Spark's worthy romantic fantasy.

Uncle Jasper was suspicious as well. He could feel the forced hatred Alec and I showed for one another as well as our uplifted, cheery, passionate spirits that, to him, appeared out of nowhere. I heard him mention to Aunt Alice something about "teenage hormones."

The full moon reflected off the reflective black water of the still stream. I sat cuddled in Alec's arms, my hand gently resting upon his shoulder while his chin rested a top my head, occasionally taking in my scent. I sighed in content as Alec's cool arms gently squeezed my waist.

"I have something for you." He whispered into my ear. My eyebrows came together in wonderment of what he could possibly have gotten. "Close your eyes." He instructed. I obliged and closed my eyes, releasing a silly giggle in the process.

I felt Alec shift under me. "Okay, open your eyes." I did as he said and in his hand was a white rose, but it was no ordinary white rose, every other petal was dyed blue.

My heart fluttered as I took the thornless rose in my hands.

"Alec, its beautiful." I felt my eyes glaze over and I prayed that a tear would not fall.

"Well, you know my love of symbols, so I should probably explain this one to you." I chuckled as I brought the rose to my nose, inhaling it's lovely perfume, fully aware of his strange hobby. "The white symbolizes pure love while the blue embodies a rare and impossible partner." I chuckled at the last part. I normally would have fought him on that point, but let it slide tonight. "When united, this blue and white rose represents overcoming obstacles." He placed a soft kiss on my temple.

I turned in his embrace, meeting his gaze with mine. I slowly leaned in, not wanting to turn this simple moment into a fast paced, overly zealous affair.

Our lips met, the soft kiss matching the atmosphere perfectly. As we kissed, a raw emotion entered. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it felt like desperation, or possibly fear. I pulled back, looking at Alec who shimmered in the moon's shadow.

"Alec, is everything alright?" I brushed my hand through his mop of hair. His eyes focused intently on something behind me. "Alec?" I cooed, becoming more concerned with each silent moment that passed.

He inhaled a deep, unnecessary breath, his eyes finding mine once more.

"Nessie, I love you." I pulled back as the intensity of his words hit me with full force. My thoughts flew in every direction, the words replaying in my perfect memory.

"Please say something." He begged, bring a hand to my cheek. My eyes wandered the boulder we sat on, hoping to find an answer within the small crevasses that tarnished the rock's seemingly perfect skin.

I shut my eyes in concentration, swallowing hard. I replayed the words my mother had once told me.

_When you love someone, you just know. There is no fear, no concerns. You willingly give your heart to that person and you know they will keep it safe._

With those wise words of wisdom ringing through my ears, I responded, "Alec," I brought my hand up to his cheek, "you are infuriating to no end, you are the one person who could put me in a mental hospital, you drink the blood of humans, you are the one person I should hate more then _anyone,_ but for some unknown reason," I laughed, "I love you."

His complacent, smug grin lit up his face in the dark of night. He took hold of my waist and pulled me into him, crashing his lips to mine as my laugh pierced the silent night.

"Nessie?" I froze as the earth seemingly shattered, the one voice I never wanted to hear, ringing loud and clear.

"Jake?" I gasped.

:)

"Nessie," Jake viciously growled, causing Alec, in a swift motion, pull me up and behind him, "what the hell is going on here?"

"Jake, please wait a minute." I begged, hot tears streaming down my face.

"Wait for what?" Jake demanded, his fists visibly shaking. "An explanation as to why you're kissing himand telling himyou _love him?" _Jake's booming voice broke at the end of the sentence, causing a new wave of tears.

I couldn't answer him. I didn't even know what to say. I wanted more then anything for him to understand, but I knew that was just hopeful thinking. I took a deep, calming breath.

"Jake, I don't even _know _how to explain this. The only thing I could say is that it just happened." The excuse sounded pitiful to my own ears. I knew nothing I said would put Jake at ease, I wasn't exactly sure why I was even trying.

"Nessie, just stop. I don't want to hear it." Jake sneered, his lips snarling over the pronunciation of my name.

"Then what do you want from me?" I screamed, causing Alec to give my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Nothing." Jake shook his head, taking steps back. "Just nothing." He stated simply before disappearing into the dark forest.

I slapped my palm to my forehead. "Great, just great!" I began pacing around in a circle. "What are we suppose to do now? No doubt Jake is going to tell everyone what's going on. What are we suppose to do!" I screamed, misplacing all my anger from Jake onto Alec.

Alec offered a soft smile as he walked over to me, pulling me into his chest.

"There's only one thing to do." He mumbled into my hair.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" I scoffed.

"We go and face your family." I sighed into his chest, knowing he was exactly right.

Alec scooped me into his arms and ran me back to the house, faster then I would have liked. He set me down on my feet when we reached the porch. He took my hand in his, squeezing courage into me. I gave him a grateful look as we entered the house.

As we walked through the foyer, I felt like a stranger in my own home, standing in a place I shouldn't be. In a way I was, because I was standing with Alec.

In the living room stood eight angry, disappointed vampires and one peeved, hurt werewolf. No one spoke as we entered the room, and I wasn't going to be the one to break the sweet silence, but my mother was.

"Nessie, do you care to explain to us what is going on here?" My mother used the "tone," you know, the tone that all mother's seem to have.

"Depends, what has Jake already told you?" I instantly regretted the severity of my voice when I saw Jake flinch.

My mother's attention turned to Alec. "Alec, do you mind if we speak with my daughter alone?" I was about to protest but Alec spoke up first.

"Not at all ." He gave a polite nod before exiting the room. We waited several seconds until my father nodded that Alec was out of hearing vicinity.

"Renesmee Cullen, _what _do you think you're doing." I had never fought with my mother before, mostly because there had been nothing to fight about.

"I'm doing what I want." I wasn't trying to sound like a spoiled brat, it wasn't meant like that, I just meant that I was going to love Alec whether they gave me their approval or not.

"I don't think so young lady, not with him!" My mother's voice rose an octave with her increased volume.

"Why not?" I shouted back.

"Renesmee, he is part of the Volturi. We are to be no part of that. He spells nothing but trouble." My mother scolded, earning an eye roll from me.

"Maybe to you. You just see him as some Volturi guard, but there's so much more to him then that."

"Renesmee, your _fling _can costs us everything!"

"It's not some fling. I love him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing my other to take a step back.

"What?" My mother asked in disbelief.

I took a deep breath, controlling my voice. "Mom, I love him. And believe it or not, but he loves me too. If you think we intended this to happen, you are _so _wrong. But somewhere between yelling and fighting and hating each other, we fell in love. I can't explain it, all I can say is that it happened." I saw Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose soften a bit, but they still held their disappointed, stone expressions.

"You love him?" My mother repeated, as if the words had just sunk it, which they probably had. I nodded. My mother brought a hand up to her face, trying to rub out the frustration.

"Nessie," My mother sighed, "please. This isn't right."

"Says the human who fell in love with a vampire." I snapped. My mother opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it, realizing I was right.

"You have no right to tell me this is wrong or dangerous. You were a human in love with a vampire, it doesn't get much more dangerous then that. So don't even begin to tell me who I can and can't love." I started taking small steps out the room, wanting to escape this nightmare.

"Nessie," My dad spoke up, walking past my mother, "how about we go for a walk." More then anything I wanted to turn and run, run into the arms of Alec, but I knew that would have to wait.

"Okay." I reluctantly agreed. My father turned and disappeared out the back door. I looked once more at my mother, who's head hung and eyes bore into her shoes, before following him.

We ended up in my parent's meadow. When I was growing up my parents bought me here to learn to walk, have picnics, and just spend time with one another. It was one of my favorite places to come.

The long grass was brown, dead from the December air. It was a rare day when streaks of light snuck past the overbearing clouds, casting a golden glow over the field.

I took a seat next to my father, fingering the dead grass, waiting for him to speak.

His hand laid on top of mine. _**Nessie, I want you to know, I already knew.**_I looked at my father with complete bewilderment.

_What, how did you know? _My father chuckled.

_**Alec isn't very good at monitoring his thoughts.** _I shook my head, silently cursing that annoying vampire. _**It's not entirely his fault. I suppose it's impossible to monitor your dreams**. _My eyes widened as my father continued to laugh, giving a shrug of his shoulders. I sighed and let my head fall into my hands.

_What am I suppose to do, Daddy? I love him, but I love all of you._

_**Well, I never said anything to you or Alec because I could see how much he cared for you. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but you were right about your mother. Though you could have approached the point more gingerly, she did endanger herself and others by being with me. It was a risk she took for love. I was a risk **_**I **_**took for love. I was risking my family as well, because if something happened to your mother, our family would have been suspected. But in the long run, I think that's what love is, taking risks. I can't give you the answers you're looking for, but know that I will support whatever choice you make.** _My father leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you, daddy." I leaned into his open arms, my tears silently staining his shirt.

We sat there for most of the evening, either watching the birds, or talking about miscellaneous subjects. By the time we returned to the house, the dark blanket of night had swept over Forks. My father gave me a final kiss before he entered the house, leaving me in the cool night.

I glanced at the house, hearing mummers of my family, before taking off into the forest, allow the wind to carry me to my destination.

I chuckled when I saw him; his bare feet dangling into the rushing water, his back in the dirt, his hands a makeshift pillow, his crimson eyes hidden behind purple lids. He shot up like a rocket when he heard me laugh, causing another round of hysterics. Once I settled down, Alec sent me a look that said, "Are you sane now?" I bit my lip as I held back a smile.

"So what happened?" He whispered as he scooped my into his arms, bringing me to lay down with him, our feet playing in the water, my head on his chest.

"Well," I punched him in the arm. He feigned pain and pouted.

"What was that for?" He protested.

"For not censuring your thoughts better! My father already knew because of your lack of concentration." There was no need for him to know about the dreams.

"Well, yeah. When all I can think of is you it is _extremely _hard to ensure that your father doesn't hear any thoughts of you." I scrunched my nose as his lack of forming a sentence, but was also bubbling with joy.

We laid silently, our feet swirling in the cool water, until Alec spoke up.

"So what do we do now?" A very good question indeed.

"Well, my family is against this in every way. How will Aro feel about this?"

"Aro will be ecstatic, but only because if you return to Volturi with me, you'll become part of the guard." I hadn't thought of that point. Alec was still part of the Volturi, he would have to return to them when his time was up. Would I return with him? Would I become a member of the Volturi?

"Alec, I don't think I could go to Italy with you. I love you, but I love my family too. If I go to Italy with you, there will be no coming back." I whispered as tears slowly began rolling down my cheeks. Alec lifted me off his chest, rolling a cool thumb across the streaks of tears.

"I know, which is why I think I came up with a plan." My tears slowly stopped, only sniffles remaining. I looked into his eyes with anticipation. "What if we run?" My brows collapsed in confusion. "We can run away from the Volturi. I know how Demetri works, I know how to avoid him, and if he ever gets too close, I can protect us. If we leave soon, while I still have more then a month before they anticipate my return, the trail will be long gone and they'll never find us." His idea made perfect sense and it was becoming more appealing with each passing moment.

"But what about my family." As upset as I was with them, I stilled wanted them to be apart of my life and for me to be apart of theirs.

"Well, at first, it may be a while before you could see them. Aro would probably be watching them, seeing if they knew where we were, but at one point, as Aro recruits new powers, he will forget all about me and give up the search."

"What about Jane?" I wasn't trying to poke holes in his plan, but before we made this drastic decision I wanted to be sure it would work."

"Jane won't be a problem. She follows Aro's word to a T. If he gives up the search, she will be forced to as well." I nodded, slightly curious how long it had taken him to concoct this whole plan.

I laid my head back on his chest, running his plan through my head again and again.

Finally, I pushed myself off his chest, meeting our eyes together.

"When do we leave?"

:)

_To my dear family,_

_I'm very sorry for what I am about to say, but I've made my choice. I choose love. Alec and I have disappeared, we haven't set on a destination yet, so I cannot tell you where we will end up. This is for your safety as well as our own. In the weeks to come, Volturi guards will be sent to find us. There is not a doubt in our minds that they will question you, so it is better that you do not know anything. I know my decision is disappointing, but know that I am happy. Please do not blam Alec, this is my decision, it is my choice to live a life full of love. I will hope that as my family, you will be content with my decision, knowing it will lead to my eternal happiness. I love all of you and hopefully we will be able to visit soon._

_Until that day, all my everlasting love,_

_Reneesme_

I remember the note feeling like a million pounds in my hand as I placed it on my kitchen table. Alec and I had snuck into my room, collecting several items, clothes, a teddy bear, some books, and a family photo album that I kept under my bed, the pictures containing memories of each member of my family from before my birth to the present.

Alec ran us to Vancouver, where we took a ferry to Alaska. From there, we took a flight to somewhere is Asia. We traveled nonstop for weeks, never staying in one place for more then a day.

Once Alec was sure our trail was untraceable, we settled in the small town of Pine Grove, Maine, a small seaside town on the border of Canada. We found an abandoned house along the beach, the side paneling hanging on one nail, the shutters completely missing, the windows broken, the wrap around porch a dangerous trap of waterlogged planks. It took a few weeks, but soon, the house was better then new.

I had painted the house a soft blue, the shutters and doors white. Alec had nailed a swinging chair to the front porch, looking out over the ocean.

The house, thankfully, was on the outlines of the city, winding through forest roads and gravel lanes. The house was complete secluded and the beach was all our to enjoy.

It was late as I wandered the beach, an early nineteenth century, lace umbrella that I picked up at a nearby antique shop, in hand, shielding me from the harsh July sun. My feet dug into the cool sand, as a relieving ocean breeze ruffling my skirt and the long sea grass that bordered the shore.

"Oh Princess." I rolled my eyes at Alec's insistent use of that nickname. Alec knows I disliked his pet name, which is the exact reason he uses it.

I turned on my heel, facing the porch. "What?" I snapped, though Alec knew I wasn't actually mad at him.

His complacent, breathtaking grin broke across his face. In a flash, he vanished from the porch and his cold, strong arm locked around my waist. He pulled me into an elicit kiss, pulling away so that I could breath. I looked up into his golden eyes, his pale skin sparkling in the hot sun, as I ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Hi." He breathed. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. He had a knack for making the simplest things a complex rendition.

"Hi." I chuckled back. He pulled me down onto the sand, bringing me onto his lap, nuzzling his lips in my collarbone.

The blue sky was set ablaze by the dying sun, lilacs, roses, and golds swirling in the evening sky, creating a wondrous masterpiece. I hummed in content.

Every now and then I think back to that fateful day four years ago, the day Alec entered my life. I remember the sneers, the sarcastic remarks, the glowering of eyes, the start of an unfathomable affair.

I never wondered if I made the wrong choice. I was never more sure of anything in my life.

I missed my family terribly. I missed Grandpa's wisdom and Grandma's sweet treats. I missed Uncle Jasper's reassurance and banter and Aunt Alice's playful, nonstop attitude. I missed Uncle Emmett's pranks and schemes and Aunt Rose's chiding and advice. I missed Jake, his friendship, his warmth. It was something that, even if I still lived at home, I would never get back. Most of all I missed my parents; I missed my mother's laughter, the way she could go from stern mother to childish teen. I missed her hugs and kisses, the stories we would read together. I missed my father. I missed our connection, the ability for us to communicate without anyone hearing a single word. I missed his understanding and piano music. I missed their love.

But with one love lost was another gained, one stronger and more passionate.

Alec promised that it wouldn't be too much longer before Aro gave up his frantic search for his guard and I would be reunited with them once more.

So here I sat, on the coast of Maine, wrapped in my love's arms, not regretting a single choice.

_The End._

:)

**************************

* * *

**

Final Word Count: 11,171

There are links for all the dresses, cakes, Nessie, etc on my profile!

least amount of words I've ever used for a full story an boy was it a challenge!

Thanks so much for reading! :D Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
